


Por el bien común

by lizayan



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizayan/pseuds/lizayan
Summary: Jim había descubierto todo, todo y las cosas no se iban a quedar así, acabaría con todo si era necesario pero Spock y Bones iban a tener que explicarse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo me tarde y mucho, este no ha sido el mes más agradable que haya tenido pero aquí estamos, esperemos sobrevivir a loa días que quedan.
> 
> Nady este es tu regalo, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Este fic participa en el intercambio ValentinoSlashII https://www.facebook.com/events/362061327481329/?ti=cl  
> ;)

Jim estaba sentado frente a los dos hombres, Leonard y Spock se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa atentos a su capitán.  
Pero Jim no estaba de humor para dejarles las cosas asi de simple, solo decir "esta bien" y ya, por eso mantenía la postura aparentemente relajada, pero alternaba la mirada entre los dos y tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho, pensando cómo sacarse este problema de encima sin terminar haciendo el lío más grande.  
Tenía miles de argumentos en la cabeza pero el principal era uno solo, los vulcanos eran unos imbéciles, arrogantes, racistas y snobs. Respiro hondo para calmarse porque si algo de eso salia de su boca a él lo sacarían de la sala.  
El problema era simple tras la destrucción de su planeta y la numerosa perdida de hembras, la raza vulcana estaba cerca de la extinción y al paso que iban no tardarían más de dos generaciones en dejar de producir nuevos vulcancitos, de orejitas puntiagudas y cejas alzadas. Vale los niños estaban bien, pero aún así, porque no podía ser alguien más, alguien que no fuera Spock, hacerse cargo del paquetito de tener más de esos, lindos, bebes vulcanos.  
-Jim- finalmente Bones no pudo contenerse de hablar - creo que el asunto de los dundes bebes no es de nuestra incumbencia.  
\- Son mi jefe medico y mi primer oficial usando mi equipo para hacer experimentos reproductivos en mi nave y dices que no es mi asunto, ¿en serio pensaron que pasaría por alto los insumos que pidieron? ¿Qué no notaría la adición de una unidad de desarrollo fetal en la lista de equipo?  
\- La que Scotty notó - le interrumpió el Dr. en voz baja ganándose una respiración ligeramente más profunda del científico a su lado y que Jim finalmente explotara, después de tener casi dos horas conteniéndose, en la que había tenido que escuchar cómo Bones con el consentimiento y ayuda de Spock iba a embarazar a Spock. ¡Embarazar a Spock! - ¡Es mi nave McCoy! - Spock levanto la ceja y el buen Leonard se encogió un poco, a veces olvidaba que ese joven irresponsable era capaz de lanzarse al vacío sin miedo -¡ Y si creyeron que este podía ser su parque de diversiones pues entonces ninguno debería estar aquí! - Jim se levantó de golpe de la silla y los dejo a los dos ahí, sentados, mirando la puerta que de había cerrado tras él.  
-Escucha Spock - comenzó el doctor tras recuperarse - aunque sería bueno estar en tierra y ya sabes, ser libre del problema que es cuidar a Jim de cada alergia, planta, metal, animal, aire, liquido de cualquier planeta al que lleguemos, no quisiera que mi ausencia fuera la causante de que perdieras a tu marido antes de casarte, asi que si yo fuera tú, iría tras Jim.  
\- Eso estaba por hacer Dr. pero no serían socialmente correcto dejarlo a la mitad de una charla - maldito duende, pensaba el otro - ahora si me disculpa.  
Spock camino hasta salir del área de investigación que estaban usando para aquella tarea, Leonard por su parte regreso a la mesa de trabajo, de verdad era muy agotador están con aquellos dos, se sentó y comenzó a revisar la multiplicación de las células que formarían el tejido de placenta para la bolsa de gestación que estaban revisando.  
Si esto salía bien, no solo los vulcanos se verían beneficiados si no todas las especies que fueran compatibles con la genética alfa-omega.  
Spock podía ser todo lo racional y analítico que quisiera, pero el sabía que aunque el vulcano no hubiera heredado el gen de sexualidad activo de su madre Spock era en un omega y por ello su cuerpo se adaptaría bien al proceso de incubación interna que tenían pensado.  
La genética de Spock también les había dado la seguridad de que la sangre vulcana podía aceptar la implantación de la bolsa y alimentar al feto.  
El único inconveniente es que Jim no los había dejado explicarse, pero, ese ya no era su problema mientras el pudiera seguir con la encomienda se daba por bien servido.  
Originalmente la bolsa se usaba para ayudar a los pacientes con problemas en los órganos internos y el diseño de la bolsa se podía ajustar al hígado y riñón principalmente, era la primera vez que se usaría en obstetricia.   
Si es que Spock usaba bien sus cartas con Jim, claro.

==========<<<<<<<>>>>>>==========

Spock caminaba con aparente tranquilidad por los pasillos, sus sentidos estaban por completo atentos a su alrededor, captando conversaciones a pedazos, el repiqueteo de los pasos, el eco de golpes a lo lejos, buscando la voz de Jim, su forma de caminar, el ansioso movimiento de su cuerpo. Ya había descartado el camarote del capitán y el puente, era lógico, era el primer lugar en el que buscaría, era fácil pensar que si alguien quisiera esconderse evitaría esos lugares, pero era Jim, el hombre que podía ganarle en ajedrez con su ilógica manera de ser, así que reviso, solo para estar seguro.   
Siempre que encontrar a Jim era su prioridad, Spock pensaba en las muchas razones por las que no aprobaba que el capitán usara un inhibidor de olor corporal, claro que de no ser así, los problemas para quitar a todas las hembras que tenían la audacia de intentar conquistar a Jim sería aún más difícil de lo que ya era.   
Jim era un alfa, uno guapo y poderoso, era capitán de una de las naves estelares de mayor tecnología y aunque muchos humanos ya no se guiaban por el tipo de sexualidad, aun había quien prefiriera exclusivamente a los alfas, solo por serlo y Jim, su Jim no era el trofeo de nadie.  
Spock se había dado cuenta de su condición como omega después de un examen practicado años atras durante su infancia y aún cuando habían intentado despertarlo no había funcionado, su cuerpo aunque tenía los órganos correctos no se habían desarrollados de forma en que la naturaleza humana lo dictaba. Su familia había decidido criarlo del modo vulcano, le habían dicho que no tendría celos y quizás tampoco llegaría su tiempo, ni humano ni vulcano.  
Pero ahora sabía quién era su alfa, Jim había tenido que dejar sus inhibidores durante tres días, deliciosos días, Spock podía recordar el suave aroma que parecía salir por debajo de la puerta siempre que Jim estaba del otro lado, las ganas que había tenido de dejar esa distancia, estar con Jim.  
Era tiempo de aceptar la verdad, no solo estaba atraído a él por su carácter e inteligencia o por la sonrisa que le daba cuando lo veía entrar a la sala de descanso que usualmente usaban. Jim era su alfa, pero Spock no podría ser su omega. No por completo.  
Había terminado con Nyota, había soportado los coqueteos y escapadas sexuales de Jim.  
Pero ahora, el Dr. McCoy y él en su búsqueda por evitar la extinción de su raza le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de al menos tener un hijo de Jim.  
Un hijo de Jim y suyo, algo para tener a su lado, una parte de su capitán, tal vez tendría que dejar la nave y aunque su katra se revolvía en su estomago de pensar en el tiempo que pasaría lejos de Jim. Aún faltaba lo más importante, pedírselo.

==========<<<<<<<>>>>>>==========  
Jim estaba con Scotty, discutiendo sobre combustibles y motores clásicos, velocidades que por mucho eran superadas por los nuevos vehículos, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba frustrado y esta platica estaba distrayendolo, al menos hasta que Spock se presentó frente a él.  
Ahora estaban caminando en silencio hacía el camarote de su primer oficial, Spock solo había dicho "Capitán es imperativo que discutamos lo que esta pendiente", Scotty había alzado la ceja y las manos en señal de rendición y se había excusado.  
Jim estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, él definitivamente no iba a permitir que Spock anduviera por ahí acostándose con quien sabe quien solo por el bien de su maldita raza, dejando que, que le hicieran "eso" y dándole hijos como si nada.  
No quedaban más de cinco minutos antes de quedarse los dos solos en un lugar cerrado y sin la presencia de Bones no estaba seguro de poder, o querer, decir todas las cosas que pensaba.  
La verdad no estaba seguro de que tanto se le notaba la tensión, la mayoría de las personas con quienes se topaban solo habían asentido con la cabeza, quizás era el hecho de que Spock fuera delante de él, Jim no podía evitar ver su espalda delgada, la forma en que caminaba, no, no no no, era una estupidez pensar en que Spock se dejaría hacer por cualquiera solo para tener un hijo, Uhura podía hacerlo por él, con un demonio. Jim respiro hondo, intentando calmarse, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos y rápido.  
Cuando finalmente entraron, el aroma de Spock lo tomó desprevenido, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero estando mejor de la cabeza recordaba dar respiraciones cortas al entrar, se sintió mareado, Spock estaba de frente a él pero no le llegaba bien el sonido, solo pensaba en lo bien que olía y todo lo que odiaba la idea de Spock teniendo al hijo de otro.  
\- Jim - Spock no lo había tocado, se mantenía cerca pero si llegar al contacto, sabía ese aroma siempre le había parecido especialmente sutil pero no por eso era facil de ignorar, Spock lo miraba interrogante y Jim asintió cuando el otro lo miró un poco mas insistente de lo normal, la aparente charla comenzó de nuevo y no estaba seguro de si de verdad Spock le estaba hablando o él estaba imaginando cosas - por eso tú - ahh el aroma de Spock estaba mejor que otros días o quizás era su culpa por no decirla a Bones que los inhibidores empezaban a perder su duración, ya era tiempo de cambiarlos, dejar que el cuerpo se desintoxicara y comenzar una nueva dosis, él y su bioquímica disfunsional -Jim, ¿quiero hac - asintió de nuevo porque Spock se veía bien, bueno siempre se veía bien, pero a veces era muy difícil ignorar lo guapo que era y lo mucho que Jim lo amaba, lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocerlo antes, antes de Uhura, antes de quedar como un imbécil ante él, ant...  
Su mente se puso en blanco al sentir los labios de Spock sobre los suyos, solo se estaban tocando no había movimiento, Spock lo estaba besando y de pronto Jim sintió su sangre arder, el calor del cuerpo contrario lo cubrió todo y sólo estaban las ganas de besar, no se detuvo.  
Cuando llegaron a la cama Jim ya había mordido los labios del otro tres veces, ni se habían dicho nada, Spock mantenía a Jim abrazado de la espalda y él tenía sus manos en las mejillas, los labios sorteaban los bordes que se les ofrecían, despacio, desesperándose y volviendo a disfrutarse, Jim cayo de espaldas a la cama y Spock lo siguió poniendo las rodillas al rededor de sus piernas, dejando que sus cuerpos se separaran, Spock se detuvo, dejándolo obsebar el torso entero, respirando agitado, las mejillas verdosas y el olor que no podía ignorar, Spock estaba entrando en celo.  
\- No, Spock baja, vamos a hablar con Bones - pero el otro frunció el ceño solo un poco de lo que normalmente lo hacía, pero aunque empujara no podría quitarselo de encima, asi que no lo intento, tenía que razonar - Spock, te estas sintiendo mal, tu ritmo cardíaco esta elevado y tu respiración también, debo llevarte a revisión - las manos de Spock habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus brazos haciendo que se acercara a él  
\- Mi estado de salud es óptimo capitán - Spock lo tomó de las manos, acariciando los dedos mientras los entrelazaba despacio, las corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo por el contacto lo hicieron estremecerse y le saco una ligera sonrisa a Spock.  
\- No, Spock lo que sea que tú y Bones esten haciendo ya esta empezando y tienes que ir a...  
Spock lo interrumpió besándolo de nuevo, dejando el espacio mínimo entre sus pechos, estando así inclinado podía sentir mejor la erección de Spock.  
\- Jim - el sonido fue casi un ronroneo - soy un omega - el capitán tomó aire, iba a empezar a enumerar las razones por las que deberían dejar esto para otro momento, mientras el otro había empezado a restregarse contra él, Jim era un alfa y justo ahora debía parar esto si no quería que se le saliera de las manos, cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás cuando Spock bajó la cabeza para lamer su cuello - Jim - le susurro a su oído - acéptame, acéptame como tuyo - el deseo terminó de consumirlo, Spock iba a odiarlo mañana, pero ahora era suyo.  
Se levantó de golpe y se abrazó a Spock devorándole la boca con necesidad pero antes de poder voltear las posiciones el vulcano se impuso, dejándolo con la espalda pegada a la cama de nuevo, bien, así era como iba a ser, Spock siendo fuerte y reacio, tomándolo de las manos y usándolas para impulsarse con él, la ropa no tardo es estar desperdigada alrededor de ellos, algunas prendas en el suelo, otras enredadas entre ellos y las cobijas, Jim podía sentir la humedad de Spock y sentía el aire pesarle más en los pulmones dándole una idea clara de que tanto quería Spock que todo pasara, se frotó contra la entrada ajena mientras sentía los labios del vulcano en su oreja, chupando con gusto, él por su parte le gemía en el oído y lo sentía estremeserce, Spock sabía lo que Jim quería y dentro de su mente había una retalía de pensamientos y emociones retumbando dentro de sus propias sensaciones dejandole saber lo que el otro quería, haciendo que Spock se hundiera más contra él cuando quería sentirse dentro de aquel calor que prometía la gloria.  
Finalmente Spock levanto la pierna derecha hasta quedar la rodilla doblada en un perfecto angulo de 90¤ contra el colchón con el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia el lado contrario, Jim salivo cuando el olor del celo se intensifico, "acéptame" la voz de Spock sonó en su cuerpo llegando hasta el rincón más lejano de su ser, llevo su mano hasta su miembro para tocarlo, estaba listo para Spock, pero no sabía si sería lo que el otro deseaba, Jim había usado inhibidores de toda clase en su vida y muchas veces no respondía "como alfa" durante el sexo, Spock adelantó la mano hasta su cara y lo miró directo a los ojos mientras bajaba despacio, centímetro a centímetro llevándolo dentro de él, ahogándose con su propio pulso  
Jim-Jim-Jim-Jim  
El humano trataba de contestar aunque sabía que los labios de Spock seguían apretados en una delgada línea, para después explotar en jadeos cuando comenzó a moverse, Spock era suficientemente fuerte para impulsarse hasta casi sacarlo y dejarse caer, Jim le acaricio el delgado vientre cuando el otro se recargo un poco hacia otras, la vista era magnifica, el sudor, los músculos tensos, la boca tomando bocanadas de aire en cada estocada, la piel verdosa, se enderezó como pudo y atrajo a Spock de la nuca para besarlo, el otro se dejó hacer mientras él hundía los dedos entre el cabello negro, Spock acercó la mano hasta su cara, Jim sabía lo que seguía ya lo había hecho antes, una vez, en otro tiempo con otro Spock y aunque no lo tomó por sorpresa; el torbellino de emociones los arraso todo dentro de él, imágenes de si mismo un día cualquiera en la academia mientras reía apenas un flash, el día del juicio por el sabotaje del examen, el contradictorio sentimiento al atacarlo en el puente, él, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus coquetéos con otros, la tranquilidad de una conversación, la extraña felicidad de perder contra él en el ajedrez, ellos, el rompecabezas que eran, hecho de piezas perfectas una contra otra, la incertidumbre, el dolor de verlo morir, la desesperación, la decepción de no ser visto como lo deseaba, la nostalgia de algo que no se conoce.  
Jim se abrazo a Spock, abrumado de un dolor que disipó a besos, durante esa tarde y los dos días siguientes.  
==========<<<<<<<>>>>>>==========  
El puente había quedado a cargo de Sulu y Scotty, nadie había preguntado, Jim se había encogido al pasar junto a Uhura mientras esta los saludaba, más tarde, había recibido un mensaje de ella "Casi estaba pensando en cómo hacer para ya dejarlos de ver suspirar el uno por el otro, par de idiotas".  
Con más tiempo y los "celos", Jim tenía que aceptarlo todo el numerito que había hecho eran celos, bajo control, se había sentado más tranquilo a escuchas la explicación de Bones.  
Spock no podía darle hijos como otro omega lo haría, el vulcano había hecho un movimiento ligero casi un forma de encogerse mientras Bones explicaba que aunque Spock tenía todo en su lugar, no había óvulos que fecundar.  
==========<<<<<<<>>>>>>==========

\- Jim - ambos se encontraban ya en la cama, acababan de terminar una de esas misiones "hechas para la enterprise" como el Dr. McCoy las nombraba con cosas que habían requerido toda la lógica dentro de él y las corazonadas de Jim.  
Hacía 17 días 3 horas y 12 minutos habían terminado la explicación sobre su anatomía incompleta, Jim solo había dicho "esta bien" y Spock no sabía que hacer con las emociones que eso le causaba, había meditado y trabajado especialmente para purgarlas, pero no estaba dando resultado, el capitán no volteo de inmediato, reteniendo la mirada en el padd durante 32 segundos - considero necesario hablar sobre el proyecto de gestación.  
\- Ah eso - Jim se giró y finalmente salio de su cama, estaban en el camarote del capitán, Spock estaba ahí prácticamente todo el tiempo, una idea cruzó por su mente mientras lo veía alejarse, Jim estaba poniendo distancia, lo observo mientras el caminaba hasta el mini bar y sacaba una botella de agua, ventajas del puesto, traía también otra caja, se acercó de nuevo y se sentó junto él cerca de su cadera - me estaba preguntando cuándo me lo preguntarías, bueno - se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de la botella, en la otra mano tenía lo que parecía un cubo de hielo, pero no podia ser puesro que no goteaba - Spock, si aceptas, esto es tuyo - le extendió el objeto que resultó ser una caja de lo que parecía hielo, pero en realidad era una composición metálica de un planeta colonizado, dentro venían dos anillos, diferentes tamañas con grabados en un idioma de trazos largos y finos, delineados en un color oro sobre algo parecido al carbón, miró a su alfa en una clara interrogante - Spock, quieres casarte conmigo - Jim sonrió y le tomó la barbilla para besarlo  
\- Jim, ¿quieres ser el padre de mi hijo?  
Jim soltó una ligera carcajada y negando tomó uno de los anillos y lo deslizó en su dedo mientras recitaba "asiss toknju os plaimo detye cigar" el mismo lenguaje de la inscripción   
Spock hizó lo mismo.  
Se casaron 23 meses después, porque, era la enterprise y quizás tuvieran tiempo para hacer y dar a luz a un lindo bebe de cabello dorado y orejas puntiagudas, pero la boda tuvo que esperar.  
En lo privado de la ceremonia ( ja sí claro, dijo Bones) los votos fueron iguales; Qué las estrellas me dejen vivir junto aquel que han traído hasta mi.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, esperó Nady que te gustará, gracias a ti y a libia por su paciencia .
> 
> A todos los demás sigue otro intercambio ( en el que solo me voy a meter a una categoría) para cualquier pregunta sobre como unirse co Libia Fandom ;)


End file.
